Two Star Crossed Lovers
by Redeeming Red
Summary: Camille starts to develop feelings for Kendall. But Jo's desires to get back together with Kendall, Logan's attempts at dating Camille, and strict new rules for the band might pose a few problems. Kendall/Camille. Logan/Jo. Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter I: Camille's Realizations

**So, I decided to try my hand at something a little different. And I honestly just think this couple is adorable, although Logan and Camille and Kendall and Jo are pretty cute together on the show, too. But I revel in twisting story plots like this and forcing two unsuspecting characters into the throes of love. *snickers* I hope you readers can picture them together to some extent and enjoy the story. Feel free to let me know what you think or give me some advice! It's always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its characters. No duh. And the title of the story was totally taken from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet," if you didn't know that. You can't beat the classics.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Camille's Realizations**

"But, Derek! My love for you can't be satisfied by mere trifles such as these!" I gesture broadly with my hand as I walk down the hallway, my script clenched in the other. You can never practice your acting too often, you know. And right now I'm on my way to an audition, so last minute touch-ups on my acting definitely wouldn't hurt.

Blind to my surroundings, I enter the elevator, murmuring lines to myself as I feel the floor slowly begin to sink. This is where not paying attention is really not a good thing because as soon as I step off of the elevator I know I'm not in the lobby. In fact, I really don't know what floor I'm on. I push the down arrow button irritably. This is just great. I can't be late to another audition. My career's already hanging as it is.

After a few impatient seconds of waiting, I decide that the stairs would be much faster. I sprint down the hallway, slamming open the exit door, y ballet flats clattering loudly on the metal stairs as I rush down. I angrily come to the conclusion that I'm much higher up than I anticipated. What, did I like only go down a floor? I _would_ do something like that at a time like this. I'm panting and sweaty, and I feel absolutely disgusting after who knows how long, but I push on. I _must_ at least be getting close. I'm hurrying again at the encouraging thought, and I'm scrabbling down the steps so fast that I almost don't notice him curled up in a corner of the stairs, his arms wrapped around his knees and his blonde hair concealing his face. But no matter the rush, really who could miss something like that? I halt, wondering why in the world he's out on the stairwell. "Kendall?"  
He looks up and I withhold a gasp. He looks utterly miserable. He's not crying, but he has this lost look in his irises, and he looks paler than usual. He's slumped over, crushed, and his breaths are a little ragged. "Oh, hi Camille," he lifts his head from his arms and offers a weak grin, which I can tell is totally forced.

"What are you doing out here? You okay?" I'm overcome with the desire to hug him, but that might be awkward.

"I've been better," he shrugs.

"What's up?" Okay, I really don't have time for this, but a part of me just won't let me leave him like this. And I think that part of me is beginning to think that he's utterly adorable. Sometimes. Wait, what?

He studies me for a moment, and I shift weight from one foot to the other awkwardly because it sort of feels like those sea-green eyes are piercing through my skin as he looks at me, if that's not too weird of an analogy. He sighs, surrendering, "Jo broke up with me."

"What?" I shriek. I instantly clap a hand over my mouth as he examines me curiously. "It's just…she didn't tell me."

Jo Taylor's my best friend, so this _is_ kind of shocking, in my defense. Why wouldn't she tell me about something so important? And I'm somewhat doubting her mental stability right now, because Kendall looks completely broken. How could she do that to him?

Okay, so now I'm confused, probably late, sorry for whom I've now decided is a really cute boy, and a little ticked at my best friend. All these emotions had better boost my acting skills. Kendall exhales slowly, letting his eyes drift shut, "It only just happened today. I'm sure you'll hear about it from her later."

I kneel down beside him and rub his shoulder comfortingly. I have no idea what I'm doing; my body has just kind of taken control, refusing to acknowledge my more logical thoughts like, "I really need to go now!" and "This is your best friend's ex-boyfriend! Stop touching him!" and such.

"Hey, I'm sure things will work out for the best. Jo's my best friend, and I know she genuinely cared about you. Just don't let this get you down; you don't deserve to be all upset," I smile.

He gives me a tired grin, and I can tell he's somewhat comforted, "Thanks, Camille. You're too sweet."

"Hey, no problem," I pat his shoulder one more time as I stand back up, "I really should be going now, because I have an audition. But like I said, I know things will work out. Just give it some time."

"I will. Good luck," he calls after me as I scurry down the rest of the stairs. I'm not even aware of me breezing through the lobby. I'm not even aware of leaping into my car and twisting the key hurriedly in the ignition. In fact, the _only_ thing I'm aware of at the moment are those gorgeous sea-green eyes and that charming, crooked smile. "Oh, Camille," I murmur to myself, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

The whole drive to the audition is beyond frustrating. Every single traffic light is cruelly casting a red shadow on my car each time I reach one. Maybe I'm just not meant to be at the audition, because it surely seems that way. With nothing better to do, I relive the day's more perplexing events. So, I guess you could say that I have a crush on Kendall now. Does this mean I've liked him all along? I don't think so. I mean, I really _did_ like Logan when we dated. But then we broke up because we thought it'd be for the best. We're both just so busy anyways, we figured it'd work out for everyone if he had more time to focus on his music and I had more time to concentrate on theatre. Logan's still one of my best friends, and I wouldn't trade that friendship for anything in the world.

And I had never even considered Kendall as an option before, mostly because, well, he never was. He was always with Jo, practically for as long as I've known him. But now…he isn't. Gosh, that's just so weird to think about! I'm talking to Jo as soon as I get back to the Palm Woods. Because at the moment, I see no reason in the world that could make anyone want to break up with Kendall.

Alright, this crush is getting a little out of hand. But, he's just so…perfect. So I'm starting to obsess, but I've determined that that's the most accurate word to describe him. He has the most adorable dimples ever, and those eyes are just mesmerizing, really. He's such a sweetheart; I don't think I've ever seen him not act like a perfect gentleman. I love the way his hair curls around his face sometimes. I love the melodious way his laugh sounds. Okay, I think I just love him. But I don't want to jump to conclusions here, and like me and Logan decided, I really don't need any distractions right now. But there's no denying that Kendall Knight is gorgeous.

I gulp. "Alright, enough about Kendall, Camille!" I whisper fiercely to myself, "You're on your way to your next big break and you've got to focus!"

I miss the audition, which I guess I should've expected. I don't know how I'll tell my dad later, but in the meantime, I just replay that grin Kendall gave me in my mind and I don't feel nearly as bad. I think I'm infatuated.


	2. Chapter II: Camille's Not Crush

"Camille, chill!" Jo rolls her eyes at me, smirking a little, "I was going tell you, okay? Geez, it only happened like…this morning."

"And just when were you going to tell me?" I snap. She seems to think that this is funny. Well, it's not.

"As soon as I saw you!" Jo promises. She looks like she means it, but I'm still upset.

"Well, why didn't you text me?" I raise a completely valid concern.

She shrugs, rolling her eyes again, "I don't know, Camille, I didn't think about it. I had no idea that this would be such a big deal to you. What's wrong?"

I open my mouth, but no words come out. What _is_ wrong, exactly? I don't even know. Why _do_ I care about this so much? Well, I have a suspicion that Kendall _might_ have something to do with it but there is _no way_ I'm telling _her_ that. "Uh, we're best friends, Jo. I just thought we would tell each other everything, like, right away," I murmur. Which is true. But it's certainly not the whole truth. And she doesn't need to know that. Wow, I'm a hypocrite. Didn't I just say that we'd tell each other everything?

She pulls me into a hug, "Aw, Camille, we _will_ tell each other everything. I'm sorry you had to hear it from Kendall and not me, I'm sure that was a weird." _Oh, she has no idea_ "But I promise you'll be the first to know anything that happens from now on, okay? Forgive me?"

She gives me her best puppy-dog pout, and I sigh. Now _I_ roll _my_ eyes. "Sure, whatever, you jerk," I tease.

She grins and socks my arm playfully. "_Sooo,_" I purse my lips thoughtfully, "why'd you do it?"

Whoa, what? What am I saying? _What am I doing?_ I'm trying to _not_ look interested here! Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice that I am now blushing madly as well as in shock at my total lack of willpower. "Break up with Kendall?" she asks casually.

No, Jo. Why'd you move to the Palm Woods? No duh why did you break up with Kendall! Alright, why is she annoying me so much lately? _She's my best friend!_ "Yeah," I shrug, trying to play this off like it doesn't mean a thing to me. Which I kind of hope it doesn't, deep, deep down. But that's not looking like an option anymore.

"It didn't feel right anymore," she explains, "I guess you could say we kind of fell out of love. He started getting kind of possessive and…it just wasn't there."

"Did you tell him all of that?" I sort of wish she did. Then maybe he'd get over her quicker.

"No, Camille!" she shrieks, looking horrified at the suggestion of the idea, "I didn't want to break his heart or anything! Because I think he still kind of liked me."

"He _does_ still like you, Jo! And so what did you tell him?" Alright, I really want to know now.

"I just said that we needed some time apart, that maybe we should see other people, you know, the typical nice break-up," she clarifies offhandedly.

"Oh, okay. Cool," I nod my head, still processing all of this, "So are you ever going to get back together with him?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "I don't know, Camille! Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't!" I supply hurriedly, "Sorry, I was just wondering."

She smiles, "Okay, sorry, I'm not mad. But yeah, I don't know. Probably not. Why would I?"

"I don't know, like I said, I was just wondering," I assert, quickly, before she can wonder further as to why I'm spontaneously so curious about her love life with Kendall.

"Well, I need to go to a rehearsal," she comments, giving me another brief squeeze, "I'm glad you're my best friend, Camille."

"I'm glad you're my best friend too, Jo," I wave as she struts off. Okay, so now I feel guilty. She told me everything I asked her about, and I feel kind of bad that I didn't tell her about Kendall. But, _in my defense,_ there's really nothing to tell. But I do still feel bad.

* * *

It's been a few days since I saw Kendall on the stairwell, and I've only seen him around a few times since then. I haven't talked to him, which I think is a very smart idea on my part. Gosh, I don't know what would happen if I talked to him _again!_ Just look at what happened last time! But I do want to. Like, really, really, _really_ bad. I want to know how he's doing and if he's handling the breakup okay and if I could do anything to help. But I hold myself back because I know it'll be worth it in the end. Gosh, it had _better_ be worth it in the end!

To take my mind off of certain blonde boys, I've been focusing on acting more than ever lately. It's pretty time-consuming, so it makes for a pretty good distraction. I even wrote part of a script the other day. I'm pretty proud of it, too. So proud that I offered to let Jo read it, since she's also an actress, now. But I'm regretting that decision at the moment because she hasn't given it back.

It's a sunny day, and I've gone over a new part multiple times by the pool. I slouch into a pool chair and send her a text. "_Hey. :) Can I hav my script back plz?_"

I tap my nails on the table a few times. I have no idea where she is, but I'm starting to get irritated at her again. I don't like being annoyed with her, and I'm not sure why I am. Maybe I still haven't gotten how torn up Kendall was because of her. Does she even know how much she hurt him? Probably not. Gosh, I need to learn how to move on. My phone vibrates under my palm and I peek at the flashing screen. "_Oh srry! I left it at RR by mistake! Ill get it l8r._"

I groan audibly. I don't know why she was at Rocque Records, but I really have nothing better to do, so I might as well just get it myself. "_Dont worry, ill get it. Thnks anyway. :)_"

* * *

I walk to the studio, because it's really not that far. And I think maybe a short walk and some fresh air will do me some good. But all I can think about is why Jo was at Rocque Records. Did she go to talk to Kendall? Did she go just to see Kendall? Did Kendall see her when she went there? Ugh! This is just too much. I do _not_ have a crush on Kendall. I have successfully avoided him for four entire days now, except for maybe a casual wave from across the pool or something. I don't know when I turned into an obsessive psychopath, but it is stopping _right now._ I'm not going to think about Kendall. I'm not going to think about Kendall.

I sashay confidently into the studio, humming some random tune to keep my mind off of other things. It's now that I realize Jo didn't specify _where_ in the studio the script was. I wander aimlessly down the hallway, admiring the posters of Gustavo's previous bands that clatter the walls. Maybe someday, I'll be on a movie poster somewhere. _Maybe._

I gasp when I notice there's a new poster at the end of the hallway now that wasn't there before. It's Big Time Rush, and it looks fantastic! It's definitely one of the best pictures that I've seen of them. James looks absolutely radiant, his smile lighting his entire face with a happy glow. Carlos is smirking softly, his playful personality obvious by his expression. Logan has his studious shine lighting his eyes, as usual, and I must admit that he does look really cute. And then there's Kendall. I don't even catch myself gaping at his image, but I am. He's absolutely breathtaking, I decide. He's staring out from the poster with this serious look on his face and his eyes look like emeralds. There's a faint hint of a smile tweaking at his lips, but he keeps up his solemn visage. I find myself smiling just looking at him. Here I go again.

I notice a noise I hadn't heard before while I was walking. There's soft music coming from somewhere. Go figure, I mean, it _is_ a music studio. Curiously, I explore the hallway further. Surely the guys have left by now.

"_In the middle of, a perfect day, I'm trippin' over, words to say._"

It's just a guitar, and…_that voice._ I'm lured into the recording room before I even have time to think about what I'm doing. I'm definitely blaming that voice for this. Gustavo and Kelly or anyone, for that matter, are nowhere in sight. In the sound booth, Kendall's sitting on a stool, too focused on strumming his guitar to notice an intruder. I watch him silently, mesmerized.

"'_Cause I don't wanna keep you guessin', but I always end up gettin', stuck, stuck, but I'm never givin', up, up._"

I'm smiling brightly again, pretending that he's singing to me. His voice is absolutely…_divine._ I know that sounds cheesy, but I just don't know how else to describe it. I don't blame myself for getting drawn in here by it. Before I can do anything about it, he glimpses up. His eyes widen. My eyes widen. I can tell I've startled him. "Oh, uh, hi Kendall?" I stammer weakly, my voice dipping as I talk. _Oh, gosh, what am I doing?_

"Hi Camille," he flashes me that confident and definitely swoon-worthy smile, "What're you doing here?"

"I, um, Jo told me she left my script here," I gesture mindlessly with my hands. I feel so flustered and humiliated and just awkward. I probably look like the world's biggest moron right now.

"Oh yeah, she did stop by earlier," he sets his guitar down and steps out of the booth with that mischievous grin still dancing on his lips. I gulp, hopefully not to his notice, as he walks up to me.

"Y-you didn't see happen to see it, did you?" I avoid his eyes, fearing for my heart's condition if I were to meet them.

His hands fist glide into his pockets, and he rocks on his feet a few times, "She might've left it over here. I'll take a look for you."

I try to manage a "thank you" but I'm at a loss for words at the moment. He waltzes over to a desk and rummages through a few papers. "S-so…what're you doing here?" I try to like I couldn't care less that I'm talking to him, like this is no big deal and I have nothing better to do, when in reality, my heart is racing wildly at the prospect of even being near Kendall.

"Just getting some extra practice while the guys went out to lunch," he grins over at me again, from the table, "So you write scripts now?"

"Just to pass the time," I shrug as he approaches me, a packet in hand.

"Is this it?" he holds up the packet with a teasing smirk, and I blush at the words "Love at First Sight" scrawled on the front.

"Yes," I reach for the papers hurriedly, but he holds them above my reach.

"Kendall, give it!" I giggle.

"I don't think I will," he chuckles, "not until I read it first."

"Don't you dare!" I shriek, leaping for the papers.

He swings them over my head and I lose my balance with an extremely girly yelp. I kind of topple into him, my hands landing against his chest to steady myself. We stumble back a few steps and he wraps his free arm around me to keep me from falling, his other still clasping the script and gripping the desk behind us. "Whoa there," he whispers.

I look up at him, and he smiles down at me. "You okay?" he murmurs, and I couldn't have answered him even if I wanted to because of those hypnotic eyes.  
"Hey Kendall, we're back and I was wondering if-whoa," James freezes as he prances through the doorway.

I shove myself off of Kendall quickly, snatching the script from his hand before he can retaliate. "I gotta go," I stammer, pushing past a stunned James. I feel like I could die of embarrassment. Getting hit by a random lightning bolt or some bus sounds _seriously_ appealing right now. I sprint down the sidewalk away from the studio as fast as I can. Away from Kendall.


	3. Chapter III: Camille's Dancing Partner

**Arrgghh, I totally forgot that this was one of my stories that I actually make author's notes for! I'm uber OCD about that; it's odd. But yes, apologies for the tacky change of setup last chapter. **

**And you guys are the absolute best! You know how many reviews I expected this story to have right now? Two. Freakin' two reviews, one for each chapter, **_**maybe.**_** But even then I wasn't sure if anyone would like this. **_**So**_**-you guys make my life! I'm so glad most of you guys are enjoying this so far. Your feedback keeps me inspired. And now, apologies for the kind of short filler chapter. There shall be drama soon (as in the next chapter, perhaps? Hmm…), I swear it! So, I'll try to make this all awkward and cutesy to make it up to you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter III: Camille's Dancing Partner**

I'm considering taking up avoiding Kendall as a career if I never make it with acting. I'm getting pretty good at it. I have no idea what James thinks or what Kendall told him but we probably looked really weird and I really, really, _really_ don't want that to happen again. Okay, I can admit it now because it's getting to be blatantly obvious: I'm really starting to fall for Kendall. _Which is why_ not being anywhere near him has become a top priority. He definitely doesn't need to know I'm crushing on him. Oh gosh, what would he say? I mean, yes, Logan and I aren't a couple, but I think Kendall still views us as one. Wait, so do I look like a skank to him now because I flirt with him but he thinks I'm with Logan? Oh my gosh! Okay, okay, I _really_ need to stop overanalyzing situations. I'm going to drive myself insane.

So, to take my mind off of things and possibly relax a little, I turn to my typical relief when life gets to me: acting. I've got a new script for a small speaking role in a sitcom that I'm really excited about, so I decide to look over that to try and calm down. I really want to rehearse somewhere where there's a shortage of cute blonde heartthrobs, so I finally decide on Palm Woods Park. I don't see any reason for Kendall to go there, so it seems like a pretty safe bet.

I run through the lines a few times, taking time to add lots of hand gestures and dramatic expressions. I'm sure I look like an idiot to most of the people lounging around, but I just keep to myself and try not to care. And I honestly don't care. That's one of the keys to acting. I feel extremely confident, except for one stupid part. At the end, there's a slow dancing scene between my character and their love interest, and it is _very_ difficult to slow dance with yourself. Plus, I look even more ridiculous then before as I attempt to step in time with an invisible partner. All of my onlookers probably think I'm a mental hospital escapee. I'm pretending to twirl under an imaginary arm when I hear a voice that makes my heart shatter, "Camille?"

I freeze in mid-twirl, whipping my head around to see, as my marvelous luck would have it, Kendall. Now I _definitely_ care that I'm stupidly dancing with myself in public, and my cheeks probably show it because I can feel them getting hot. Oh man, _what is he doing here?_ Why'd he have to come here _now?_ "H-hey, Kendall!" I force a lopsided grin, praying that my cheeks aren't a conspicuous shade of scarlet by now.

"Practicing for a role?" he chuckles.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," I assert, composing myself a little. I tip my head up proudly, hoping I manage to look like I totally don't care that he caught me doing something utterly embarrassing, "And what are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I just like to come here sometimes. I like having some space to breathe every now and again."

I should've assumed that much about him. _Of course_ he's going to be wherever I am, since I am, after all, trying to be where he _isn't._ Stupid Camille.

"Nice," it was a lame response, I know, but he really caught me off guard and it was the simplest and least humiliating answer that came to me.

"So what are you rehearsing for?" he strides over to where I'm still frozen, glancing over my shoulder casually.

"Just a minor role on a sitcom," I reply, trying _not_ to focus on how his chin is hovering right above my shoulder as he scans the script.

He nods his head, "I see. Now how exactly were you practicing this when there's only one of you and this clearly involves two different characters?"

"I can't be both?" I ask, feigning shock with raised eyebrows. Wow, where did this sudden burst of confidence come from?

He laughs, and I melt a little inside to think that he finds me funny. "Ah, so you were dancing with yourself earlier?" he teases as he walks back around to face me.

"Maybe I was," I tease back, "because maybe I'm just that good of an actress."

He smirks at me, "Maybe so. But I'm sure even the best actresses would do better if they practiced with someone. I'll help you, if you want."

My heart skips a beat. Oh, no, Camille! Bad idea! _Very_ bad idea! You're trying _not_ to come off as desperate here, remember? He's your best friend's ex! Flirting with him is stepping into _very_ dangerous territory. "Sure. If…if that's okay?"

_What have I done?_ He just grins, "I've got nothing else to do. And I'll try not to be too terrible."

I giggle, handing him my spare script (because a good actress is _always_ prepared), "You can't be that bad."

He shrugs, "We'll see. Where do I start?"

"Top of page 4."

He clears his throat, glimpsing up at me with a smile before endeavoring to be sincere as he reads, "Alexis, I'm sorry."

I sigh dramatically, losing myself amongst the words of the script, "Brett, sometimes 'sorry' just isn't enough."

He takes a step closer as his character is supposed to, "Then what do you want me to say? I'll say anything."

"I don't _want_ you to say something, Brett," I add inflection to the word 'want' and scold Kendall's character as I imagine this poor girl would, "actions speak louder than words."

"Then let my actions speak for me," he reads.

My heart literally stops I think because his arms are wrapping around my waist before my mind can process what's happening. "Wh-what are you doing?" I whisper, my script creasing as my grip on it tightens.

He smiles softly at me, "The script says we're supposed to dance together."

"Oh. R-right," I squeak.

But he doesn't stop after I answer like I expect him to. He just gently sways us to some unheard melody, and I can no longer be blamed for my reactions. My hands slide up to rest on his shoulders, and he just keeps grinning at me, staring at me with those breathtaking green eyes. I smile back without realizing it. My mind has stopped functioning at this point, so that little voice that would be screaming at me that this is a terrible idea that it can only lead to worse things is silenced. He leans a little closer until his forehead is resting against mine. I close my eyes because I get the feeling I would do something I'd really regret if I kept gazing into his. Something like kiss him. Because our mouths are perilously close at the moment. "So how was my acting?" he asks quietly, still rocking our bodies to that silent tune of his.

"Gr-great," I peek back up at him carefully, biting my lip at the end of my sentence to keep it from doing things it shouldn't do.

He smiles at me _again,_ and I _swear_ if he keeps doing that I will lose the small bit of restraint I still have. "**KENDALL! KENDALL, DUDE, YOU OUT HERE?**" a very loud voice shouts in the distance.

Kendall sighs out in annoyance. "Carlos," he grumbles, his arms sliding back off of my hips.

"I'd better see what he wants," Kendall gives me an apologetic half-smile.

"No, no, it's cool," I assure him, surprised I still even possess the ability to speak, "Go ahead. Thanks for rehearsing with me."

His eyes brighten, "It was my pleasure. See you later, Camille."

He runs off, and I sink to the grass in a daze. My capability to think is slowly seeping back into my body, and I realize three things. The first is that Kendall is a great actor, singer, and dancer and I'm beginning to wonder if there's _anything_ that he can't do. The second is that dancing with someone is _so_ much better than dancing with yourself, and I'm definitely going to have to start doing that more often. If I don't have a heart attack first. The third is that my best friend is an absolute idiot for leaving the best thing that could have ever happened to her.


	4. Chapter IV: Camille's Lunch Date

**I apologize for the lack of updates. Really, I fell horribly behind, and I'm going to try my very hardest to prevent that from happening again. But I'm excited for this chapter because some more drama is introduced, and I really hope you guys like it, too! *crosses fingers***

* * *

**Chapter IV: Camille's Lunch Date**

"I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'm going to get back together with Kendall."

Alright, I think she's successfully killed me. Just snatched my heart and stabbed it, because it sure as heck feels that way. I'm really, _really_ hoping that I've just misheard her, but judging from this serious visage she's sporting, I doubt it. "Y-you're what?" I stammer out pathetically.

"I thought about what you said," Jo continues, "and I'm thinking I kind of rushed everything. He deserves another chance."

"But I thought you fell out of love, it didn't feel right anymore because he got possessive?" I squeak, still in shock from her announcement.

She shrugs, "He did get possessive, and it was kind of annoying. But I should've just talked to him about it instead of breaking up with him."

"But…but you said you probably wouldn't get back together with him!" I whisper, my voice fading. It's just _not_ fair! Why'd she have to change her mind _now?_ Kendall could get possessive over me anytime he wanted and I think I would melt, honestly. But it _annoys_ her? _She doesn't deserve him!_ Okay, I know I really shouldn't be thinking that, but I can't help it!

She sighs, a hint of exasperation appearing in her tone, "I know what I said, Camille. I already told you that I changed my mind. Talking to you really gave me a different perspective, and like I said, I think our relationship deserves another chance."

Darn me for questioning her motives! Then again, I wasn't hopelessly falling for Kendall when I went off on her about the breakup. But still, knowing that this is all my fault makes me feel sick. And it makes me want to cry. And I think she's starting to notice because now Jo is cocking her head to one side and looking at me inquisitively. "Camille, you okay?" she asks kind of worriedly.

I swallow down my future sobs, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…surprised."

"I know. I've been kind of unpredictable lately," she admits. _Oh, she has no idea._

"Yeah, you have," I force a chuckle.

She grins and pulls me into a hug, "Thanks for sticking with me through all of this, Camille. You're a great friend."

No, I'm not. Not at all, really. But I still don't think I could ever manage to tell her that I'm in love with her ex-boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that still wouldn't go over well at all. "No problem," I reply with a false smile.

"Well," she grins as she pulls away, "I think I'll text Kendall now and ask him to a picnic in the park. He always liked those. Think I still have a chance with him?"

"Of course," I feel my smile falter, but I force it to remain.

She flips open her phone and begins to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "Wish me luck!"

"I will," I mumble as she disappears around a corner. But I don't think I will. Like she even needs it in the first place! I'm sure she and Kendall will get back together in a heartbeat. They always had great chemistry before; I don't see any reason for that changing now. I drag myself back to my room and collapse on my bed. I wipe at my cheek when I feel a tear roll down it. But you know what? Kendall's going to be happy. So I'm going to grin and bear it because _he'll be happy_ and that's all that matters to me. _Almost._

* * *

I must've dozed off because the next thing I know I'm blinking slowly, disoriented and trying to remember where I am. Oh yeah, I came and fell on the bed and mourned the loss of Kendall to Jo. I realize what woke me up was my phone buzzing on my bedside table. I flick it open, hoping it's from a certain blonde boy. It's not, of course. To my surprise, it's from Logan. We haven't really talked since our breakup besides casual greetings and such. "_Hey Camille. :) You up 4 lunch?_"

Sounds like a totally awkward idea to me. I have no idea what we would have to talk about or anything, but having lunch sounds much more tempting than staying here and moping about my recent misfortunes. "_Sure. Where?_"

"_Surprise. ;) I'll come get u in 15._"

"_K._"

I pull my hair into a ponytail in hopes that I'll look at least somewhat respectable. "Dad, Logan's taking me to lunch, okay?" I shout in the general direction of the living room.

"Sure, sweetie. Have fun."

My dad always liked Logan, so I figured he'd be fine with it. I hear our doorbell ring as my dabbing on a little more eye shadow. I, once again, compel myself to smile as I open the door. "Hey, Logan!" I say brightly.

"Hey, Camille," he grins, his dimples showing cutely. I must say, he does look pretty good. I can tell he kind of dressed up for our "date;" he's wearing a button-down shirt and jeans. "You ready?"

I say that I am and he leads me down to the Big Time Rush mobile. I slide into the front seat and he turns on the radio quietly as we talk and joke around. Soon I'm laughing hysterically at some cheesy joke he made, and my mood's already lifted a little. That was one thing between us that always clicked; we both have a really goofy sense of humor. Soon he's pulling up to a little Chinese restaurant I always liked and opening my door for me and I'm still grinning, feeling so much better already. "Outside or inside?" he asks, and he really doesn't have to because he knows that I love eating outside in the fresh L.A. breeze.

"Outside, of course," I answer, and he just chuckles.

"C'mon, let's reserve a table."

After a waiter seats us and takes our order, he strikes up a more serious conversation, unlike our joking around in the car. "Camille, do you think we should've ended our relationship?" he asks quietly.

I should've seen something like this coming. I should've known that he couldn't possibly have _just_ wanted to go get lunch; there had to have been more to it than that. "I think so," I reply, "We're both really busy people, Logan. I think it would've been unhealthy for us to continue with it." _And I'm in love with someone else._

He sighs out, stabbing at the ice in his soda with his straw absentmindedly, "Do you still…love me, Camille?"

I bite my lip. His eyes look a little watery as he glances up at me, and it's obvious that he still has feelings for me. I can _not_ break his heart. I just can't. That'd just be unnecessary and cruel but…but _what am I supposed to say? _No, actually, I have the hots for your best friend since Pre-K now. Yeah, right.

"I, um, well-" I rapidly try to construct some kind of excuse but absolutely nothing is coming to mind. To my relief, a voice interrupts me and prevents me from doing so. "Logan?"

I flinch at the sound. Actually, I'm shocked I don't leap out of my seat in surprise. I whip my head around quickly to see Kendall standing behind our table, looking hurt, confused, and a little…_angry._ "Hey, Kendall. What's up, man?" Logan looks a little peeved at the disturbance in our solemn discussion, but he smiles a little at his friend.

"I, uh, I was coming downtown to get some-well, what are you…_Camille?_" Kendall stutters out, his sentence trailing off. His eyes shift from Logan to me, and he looks positively dejected. It feels like my heart has plunged down to my stomach seeing him like that, although I can't figure out why _he_ would be upset.

"What?" Logan's brow furrows in confusion.

Kendall pushes a hand through his hair before shaking his head. "I have to go," he mutters, the cold resentment from before returning to his eyes.

He storms off, leaving Logan looking fully perplexed. I sigh, rather confused myself. "Logan, do you mind if I went after him? I think I have an idea as to what's wrong," I ask, hoping Logan won't hate me for life for leaving him on a date. And lying. I have _no clue_ what's troubling Kendall, but I'd like to find out.

"Sure," he murmurs, forcing a smile as I scramble out of my seat. I sprint down the street after Kendall.

"Kendall, wait!"


	5. Chapter V: Camille's Kiss

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. I'll try not to do that to you too often. I tried to make this one a nice chapter to somewhat thank you guys for your mind-blowing support that you've shown for this story and to also, well, make up for the cliffhanger. I'd say more, but you'd probably benefit more by simply reading it yourself. Hope you I'd enjoy! **

**P.S. We are now more than halfway done with this thing! Woo! Hard to believe though, right?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter V: Camille's Kiss**

"Kendall, wait!" I repeat, rushing down the street after him. I guess that since it's lunch time, there's not much traffic because people are eating. Because it's practically just me and him on this street right now. Since my current pleas are obviously having no effect, I reword them slightly, "Kendall, please! What's wrong?"

I've nearly caught up to him, and I'm, embarrassingly, a little winded. He freezes at those words, whirling around so quickly to face me that I almost run straight into him. "_What's wrong?_" he repeats, his voice low and angry, "Why don't you-"

"What? Why don't I _what,_ Kendall?" I'm starting to get mad too, because frankly, he's making _no_ sense, and I would kindly like to know what I've done wrong.

"Why don't you go back to your _boyfriend,_" he seethes, turning again and leaving me speechless as he stalks off down the sidewalk.

My brain barely has time to process his words as he starts to gradually shrink with distance. When what he's just implied finally clicks, I dart after him again.

"Kendall, stop!" I demand, grabbing for his shoulder but missing.

He doesn't stop.

"Logan's…not my boyfriend," I pant out as I fall into step beside him, trying to catch my breath.

"Oh really?" he sneers.

"Yes, really!" I snap back. What is _with_ him all of a sudden?

"So you just date a group of friends at the same time until you've broken all of their hearts and left them hating each other? Is that what you do? To practice your acting or something? Perfect your career by using gullible people?" Kendall challenges, emotion vivid in his green irises, but I really can't make out what he's feeling.

"_Use people to practice acting?_ How can you even accuse me of something like that?" I'm shocked and really hurt, honestly. How could he even think I was that shallow? I know he doesn't feel the way about me that I do about him, but I thought he liked me better than _that_ at least.

"You apparently have no problem with it," he's still walking, and he's starting to outdistance me again, "You're seeing James too, aren't you? Having yourself a grand time messing with-"

"Kendall, stop!" I almost yell, my heart breaking at his accusations, "Would you just stop?" I actually do grip his shoulder this time, and I can feel him tense under my fingertips.

"Stop what?" he halts for a moment, and his voice suddenly takes a different tone. It almost sounds…scared, maybe? I have no way of knowing though, because he's fixated his gaze on the cement.

"Stop being so…_confusing!_ Can't you just tell me why you're upset? What's wrong?" I ask, my voice more gentle than before because that seems to work a little better.

He sighs, "I can't."

"Why not?" I press, "C'mon, Kendall, we're friends. Friends tell each other things."

And at that word, he's back to his bitter self again. The rage reignites in his eyes. "_Friends_ also don't leave other friends alone on dates," he retorts, "So go back to your other _friend,_ Camille, and leave me alone."

I can see my vision blurring with tears that are quickly welling up in my eyes. I'm losing him and I don't know why and he won't tell me and I was getting closer to having him but then he got back together with Jo and then he got mad at me and I'm losing him _and I can't lose him._

Reenergized by what I guess must be panic, I dart in front of him, forcing him to stop. We're at a crosswalk, and thankfully, there's nobody behind us, because I'm refusing to allow him to move until he explains what the heck is going on and stops scaring me. "You're right," I croak out, my voice wavering despite my efforts to remain non-hysterical, "Friends _don't_ leave other friends alone. So please, Kendall, _pl-please,_ pl-"

I start crying, dang it. I'm supposed to be an actress, and I can't even pull myself together in front of Kendall. "Camille," he says softly, and for once, he actually sounds like himself.

"You're scaring me!" I rant on, despite the tears dribbling down my face now, "And I w-want to help you, but you won't let m-m-"

I can't even finish the stupid one-syllable word. _I'm an absolute mess. _ My mind is completely muddled, no thanks to Kendall. In my fogged over state, I'm vaguely aware of Kendall's hands drifting up my neck, one resting on each of my cheeks. The next thing that I'm vaguely aware of is him leaning in, bending down a little because he's taller than me. He tilts his head to the side, and my gasping breaths leave me in a rush as he hesitantly brushes his lips against mine. He lets his lips linger on mine for a moment, before slowly pulling back. "Don't cry, Camille," he begs quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I hate seeing you cry."

I can't even function right now. My hands are frozen at my sides; in fact, my whole body is petrified right now. I feel that my lungs are drastically short on their oxygen supply. I can sense the water rolling down my cheeks, so I know I'm still crying, but I no longer have the slightest idea why.

Kendall strokes his thumbs over my cheeks gently, letting his forehead meet mine, "I know…I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I guess I need to tell you. I really…like you, Camille. And if I could have my way, we wouldn't just be '_friends_' anymore. But, well, I never meant to get so angry earlier and I'm so sorry for all those terrible things I said. You don't deserve any of that."

My heart is swelling to the size of Texas, _I'm so happy right now,_ but he doesn't seem to notice as he finishes, "I'm not asking for you to like me the way I like you; I'm just asking for you to forgive me for being so stupid earlier."

My ability to move is slowly seeping back into my body, and suddenly, I feel lightheaded and giddy. Kendall likes _me?_ Kendall likes me, _Camille?_ It sounds to good to be true. So I decide to test it a little. Perching up onto my tiptoes, I press my lips against his quickly. "Can't I do both?" I ask sweetly, my heart racing a million miles a minute.

A smile spreads across his face. "Yes. Yes, you can," he whispers, cupping my cheeks again before rejoining our lips. It lasts longer this time, and my mind nearly implodes when I feel him moving his lips smoothly against mine, working the kiss in some kind of silent cadence he has going through his head. My hands clumsily find his shoulders, clasping them lightly.

He pulls away a little too soon for my taste. He grins down at me, and I can't help but smile back. I'm absolutely elated now. My wildest fantasy has just come true. I, Camille, just got kissed by _the_ Kendall Knight. Yep, _me._ Not some celebrity, not Jo-_oh my gosh, Jo!_ "What about Jo?" I question fearfully, my smile fading at the thought.

"I don't like her like that," Kendall lowers his hands to mine, intertwining our fingers together, "And we're not dating." He smirks, "Like you and Logan."

I roll my eyes, "So I guess that means that you're all mine, now?"

His grin lights up again, "Yes, I'm all yours now, Camille. All yours."


	6. Chapter VI: Camille's Betrayal

**Wowsas. I didn't forget about this story, I swear! *nods for emphasis* I guess I justified postponing its update a little since I didn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger or anything. But still, that was pretty bad of me. *looks down in shame* I'll try to keep the updates more frequent from now on. As for now, hope you enjoy the return of the drama, even though it's _really_ short. Sorry about that! The next chapters should be a little longer; this is just an opening for future events. Oh, and thanks for the marvelous support with this story. It means a lot.**

**P.S. Did you know that there's a fandom for Logan and Jo? Well, there is! It's really small, but still. It makes me happy. *smiles* Do you think that they should get together later in this story? If, you know, Kendall and Camille were to even end up together in the first place. Metaphorically speaking.**

**P.S.S. I'm considering having a short companion fic to this, like a five-shot or shorter, with chapters from this story from Kendall's perspective. Because it is a little limiting to only see Camille's side of the story. Good idea or no?**

* * *

**Chapter VI: Camille's Betrayal**

I feel like I'm flying as I walk down the street in step with Kendall, our hands swinging lightly between our hips with our fingers still interlaced together. "So what am I gonna call you now?" he grins, squeezing my hand playfully.

I chuckle, "What? As opposed to Camille?"

"Well, _everyone_ calls you Camille," he shrugs, his smile growing a little, "I need my own name for you."

My heart skips a beat. I don't think he even knows that he's being the most incredibly sweet boy in the world right now. "L-like what?" I ask, trying to calm my racing heart rate.

"Well, which do you like better? Cami or Millie?" his brow furrows in thought as he poses the question. He looks absolutely adorable.

I grin weakly, "Both of those are fine with me. Nobody calls me either of those."

"I like Millie," he says quietly, looking at me hopefully.

"Millie it is," I smile back reassuringly, grazing my thumb over the curve of his hand.

He lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it softly. I feel my cheeks immediately flush at the action. I hope we never reach the Palm Woods and just keep walking like this forever.

We make small talk until, sadly, the Palm Woods is in sight. "Can I see you again later?" he whispers, looking just as sad as I feel that we're back at the Palm Woods.

"We can't keep hanging out right now?" I question, meeting his eyes as we turn to face each other.

He shakes his head, gently untwining our fingers, "No, Gustavo scheduled a rehearsal for us after my date with Jo."

My hand tenses in his, and he notices. He quickly says, "I don't like her like that, I promise."

"What are you going to tell her?" I ask, trying not to show how disappointed I am that he brought her up, "about us?"

He grins faintly, "I'll think of something."

He must see that I'm still a little upset, because he adds, "Maybe that we should just stay friends because I've already found someone else."

My smile returns, and I blush again. "You're sweet," I murmur.

He shrugs, smiling sheepishly. I must have missed a few seconds of my life somewhere, because the next thing I'm aware of is his lips lightly against mine and his arms around my waist, holding my body close to his.

"I'll text you after rehearsal, okay? Then we can hang out some more," he runs a hand through my hair lightly as I just beam up at him. I might be glowing. I really don't know.

"Okay," I reply dizzily, and he walks off after pressing one last kiss to my cheek.

I don't even feel myself walking as I enter the Palm Woods lobby after Kendall runs off. I'm probably still dazed by the fact that I have now kissed Kendall. _Three times._ But I quickly forget my joy when I see who's standing in the lobby.

Jo's just staring at me blankly, her lips drawn in a line. I really can't read her expression. Wondering if she suspects something and praying that she didn't see me outside, I force myself to act somewhat normally, "H-hey, Jo."

She narrows her eyes at me and then I know that she _did _see. _She saw everything._

"_How could you?_" she asks, and my heart shatters as I recognize tears welling in her eyes and the bitter tone of her voice.

"W-wait, Jo, I can explain!" I start to approach her, but she turns on her heel and sprints away.

"Jo! Jo, wait!" But she ignores me, and I've never felt guiltier about anything in my entire life.

* * *

Jo has successfully avoided me for the whole afternoon and evening now. We've _never_ done that before. _We're best friends._ And I feel absolutely horrible. She won't text me. She won't call me back. And the one time I did see her, she glared at me and walked away before I could stop her. And even worse, Kendall never called me after his rehearsal. I didn't even see him come back to the Palm Woods, and I feel utterly miserable and alone. He, also, is not answering me, and I wonder what I did wrong.

I wonder if he knows about Jo…knowing. He _did_ like her before he liked me, after all, and they're still friends. I can't help but wonder with a sinking feeling if he still sees something in her. I also wonder if he's mad at me for hurting her. He probably is. Heck, _I'm_ mad at me for that. I never meant to upset her. And if Kendall was disappointed with me too, well, I don't know if I could handle that.

I check my phone, but I've received no new messages or calls from either of the blondes I want to talk to. I send Jo one last text, "_We need 2 talk. Plz txt me back._" and one to Kendall, "_Y arent u answering me? I miss u._" before slumping back into my bed.

I decide that since Kendall has disappeared and Jo hates my guts, perhaps the best thing for me to do might be to go to bed and try to forget about all of this. So I settle beneath the sheets and try to forget that this afternoon ever happened. But unfortunately, it doesn't work as well as I hoped it would, and I'm cynically disappointed with myself to find that I'm crying, yet again. It seems that I've been doing that a lot lately. I really should work on that.


	7. Chapter VII: Camille's Dinner Date

**I am sosososo sorry for leaving you guys hanging, yet again. I don't even have an excuse to offer this time. Buuut, if you guys are still talking to me, I'm hoping this chapter might make up for things a little. It's got lots of drama and the start of Logan and Jo (yes, I decided to add them to the story), aaand I **_**think**_** it's the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Oh, and I decided to write the companion fic from Kendall's perspective. I'm not sure when that will be up though. But for now, I hope you enjoy this long overdue update. *cues dramatic fanfare***

**P.S. This is my super duper late entry for Camdall/Kenmille Day which was June 18. And wow, that sounds like a long time ago when you actually write it out. *cringes* But anyways, my twin on here, fall into your sunlight, wrote this amazing Camdall fic for the holiday called "Secret Love." Do yourself a favor and check it out! It is amazing! You won't regret it, I promise. *gives you a cyber nudge***

**P.P.S. By the way, I made up My First Girlfriend! If there is such a movie already, then I in no way mean to insult it. This is a pretend movie. Just clearing that up.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: Camille's Dinner Date**

I have a fairly firm grasp on my composure as I ride the elevator down to the lobby the next day. I still haven't heard from Kendall at all since yesterday morning. Which is why I feel my whole body tense up when I catch a glimpse of him in the lobby. "Guys, let's go!" Kelly snaps her fingers in front of the other boys' faces, "Car's outside."

I back into the elevator slightly, but Kendall just so happens to cast a look back over his shoulder just then. Our eyes meet. _That's just my luck._

I squeak out a little with surprise and his expression immediately changes, his eyes widening with worry. "Kelly, wait a minute. I gotta do something really fast," he says.

Kelly rolls her eyes, "It had _better_ be quick."

Kendall rushes over to me after the others leave and gently pulls me from the elevator. "Millie, I can explain," he murmurs.

I swoon for a minute. I'd forgotten that he'd decided to coin me with an adorable nickname. But then my anger and hurt come hurtling back to me from the day before. "What? Why you completely ignored me yesterday?" I snap.

His eyes blink. He looks hurt. "I couldn't talk to you, Millie," he explains, "Jo came to the studio yesterday."

My heart crumbles a little. _Great._ Just who I want to hear about. "So?" I grumble, "Did you get back together with her or what?"

Kendall looks at me, his eyes sad, "I told you I don't love her. Please believe me."

"Well how am I supposed to believe that when you blow me off?" I can feel my eyes brimming with tears as I speak. I _want to_ believe him, but the better part of my logic just won't let me.

"Jo started accusing me of cheating on her in front of everyone," Kendall says quietly, "And then she started saying that I had loved you all along and never cared about her when we were together."

I didn't say anything, so he kept going, "As soon as she mentioned me loving you, Logan looked really upset."

I gasp. _Darn it! I'd forgotten about him! _ "What'd you do?" I ask quietly.

He sighed, "I-Camille, please don't get mad, but I said that I didn't think of you that way."

I feel a few tears spill out onto my cheeks. I didn't mean to be so weak, to break so quickly, but the thought of it just hurt. "Oh, Millie, no," Kendall murmurs, pulling me into his arms. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him, but I couldn't help but lose myself in the warmth of his arms. _It feels so good to be so close to him again._

"I do; I really care about you, Millie," he kisses the top of my head, "but I panicked, and I didn't know what else to say. Please-_please_ don't be mad. I'll tell them the truth, I promise. Logan wouldn't talk to me at all the entire afternoon, and that night he asked if he could see my phone, since I shouldn't have anything to hide. I deleted all of our old messages, and he always asked who I was texting later that night, so I didn't want to text you. I'm so sorry, Millie, I know I screwed up, but please…don't leave me."

He rests his chin on my head, and I can hear his voice crack ever so slightly at the last part. _I don't want to forgive him so quickly._ He lied to all of his friends about not liking me-which sounds very unKendallish on top of the fact that yeah, _he lied._ That's usually the little red flag in a relationship. But, being in his position, with an angry Jo ranting at me and a heartbroken Logan at my side, I might've done the same thing I guess. I mean, you know, that's a lot of pressure. Plus, I wasn't expecting him to almost break down in front of me. That…I can't handle that. So, even though I know I shouldn't, I relent one last time, promising myself to end all of this if it happens again. And then praying that it never happens again because I _reeeally_ don't ever want to end things with Kendall. "I won't," I mumble, nestling farther into his arms, which tighten around me, "Just…don't ever do that again, okay?"

He sighs (with relief, I assume), and his arms relax around me slightly but don't let me go, "I won't. And…I will tell them all the truth after Logan calms down and I can talk to Jo alone."

"Okay." I snuggle even closer, hearing his heart beating as I lay my head against his chest. _He feels so perfect._ "Actually, I'll talk to Jo. We need to sort things out anyways," I say.

He nods his understanding and then chuckles breathily, "Comfy?"

"Very," I smile, even though I know he can't see me.

"**KENDALL!**" Kelly's voice barks from outside the door,

His arms squeeze tighter around me. "Can I see you tonight?" he whispers into my hair.

My heartbeat stumbles at the suggestion. "Sh-sure," I stammer, "Where?"

"I'll make you dinner in 2J and then we can watch TV or something. Talk. Hang out, just us," he says, twirling his fingers in my brown curls absentmindedly.

I'm still temporarily stunned, so I don't answer right away. I guess he misinterprets that because then he starts babbling nervously, "Is…is that okay? I guess that's kind of casual, I-I mean, if you want something nicer, I could-"

"It's perfect, Kendall," I smile up at him, still trying to grasp the concept that Kendall Knight just asked me to hang out with him. _Just him and me._

"I gotta go, but I'll text you later," he gives me one last squeeze before pulling away.

I catch myself smiling again, "Okay."

He pauses, looking into my eyes, as he turns to leave. He bends down quickly and kisses me, one hand grazing over my cheek as he does. _Wow, I missed this._ I'm blushing and he's grinning sheepishly as he pulls away. "Right. Um, see you later then," he waves, tripping a little as he runs out the door.

I wave back and slump against the wall as he leaves. _Since when did my life get so good?_

* * *

I briskly walk through the lobby, seeking out my ex-but-maybe-still-kinda-but-probably-not best friend. She likes hanging out in the lobby, being around people. So I figure this is a good place to look for her and force her to talk to me. I might as well sort things out with her as quickly as possible, to prevent as much future drama as possible.

I freeze when I see her, the back of her. She's hunched over one of the tables, a notebook and textbook open before and her shoulders are trembling. _Crap, she's crying._ How am I supposed to deal with this?

I stiffen even more as I see Logan round the corner, his eyes focused on the ground. In a moment of panic, I dive behind Mr. Bitters' desk, which is directly in front of Jo's table but perfectly concealing of my presence. I peek out at her through this little hole made for sticking electrical cords through. My heart sinks further as I actually see the tears running down her face. _How am I supposed to tell her about me and Kendall if she's like this?_

"Whoa there! Jo, what's wrong?" Logan sits down across from Jo, looking genuinely concerned.

Jo sniffles, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "S-sorry, I'm just…_mad_ at Kendall right now. _Ugh, he's so stupid!_" I roll my eyes without really meaning too. And people say _I'm_ a drama queen!

Logan chuckles, "Harsh." _Seriously. _

"Yeah, well so is seeing him kiss my best friend after I've been on a date with him," Jo snaps, clearly not in the mood to joke around.

Logan's smile vanishes. "He…kissed Camille?" he asks softly. _Dang it, Jo!_

"Yep," Jo says bluntly, missing Logan's change in expression, "I don't know what kind of bull that was in the studio about him not having any feelings for her. He clearly loves her." I wince. _Wow, she's mad._

Logan brushes his fingers through his hair once, concentrating on the table, thinking. "Well," he says after a moment, straightening back up confidently, "it shouldn't matter who he has feelings for, or whether or not he has them at all. You're a beautiful, talented, and strong person, Jo. Don't let Kendall bring you down, okay?"

Jo's cheeks are a light pink when Logan's done. "Um, oh-okay," she stutters, taken aback by the speech.

Logan's cheeks pink too at her surprised expression. I grin to myself a little. _He always gets flustered when he's trying to impress someone._ "That, uh, that was a pep talk," Logan explains. He chuckles nervously, "What are friends for?"

Jo smiles. "It was a good pep talk. …thank you, Logan," she says softly.

"Don't mention it," Logan grins. His eyes shift to her open textbook. "Is that algebra I see?" his smile broadens. _Oh, Logan, always the dork._

Jo groans, smacking her hands to her face dramatically, "It's killing me! I don't understand the lesson at all!"

"Want some help?" Logan offers.

"That'd be-great," Jo grins, and Logan scoots his chair next to her, picking up a pencil and already reading over her work. And as I watch him smile and laugh with her and I see the way Jo looks at while Logan he's not watching her and scribbling away, I realize that if I give it time, talking to her about Kendall might not be as bad as I've made it out to be. Maybe she won't mind so much because she'll have moved on. _Maybe._

* * *

Kendall whistles at me as he opens 2J's door. "You look beautiful," he grins.

I blush, "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."

His grin widens, displaying his adorable dimples. He pulls me into a hug, shutting the door behind me. "So how did you manage to get everyone out of the apartment?" I ask as he kisses the top of my head.

He laughs, "Well, it wasn't easy. I convinced my mom to take Carlos and Katie to see that new robot invasion movie, James had a date, and I talked Logan into going to see the new exhibit at the museum that he's been talking about."

"I'm impressed," I giggle.

I can almost feel him smiling as he kisses my head one more time before letting me go. "Good," he smiles, taking my hand and leading me to the already set kitchen table, "You hungry?"

"Very," I feel myself swoon internally as he pulls out my chair for me before pushing me back up to the table.

"I made fettucine alfredo and a salad," he grins anxiously, "Hopefully, it didn't turn out too bad."

I smile up at him reassuringly, "I'm sure it'll be delicious."

He ruffles my hair playfully and disappears behind the kitchen counter. He reappears with two salads, placing one in front of me and the other at his place. After another trip to the kitchen, there's a large plate of pasta sitting between us complete with serving spoons. I can smell the alfredo sauce from my seat. It looks scrumptious. I have no idea why he was so worried about it.

He takes my empty glass into the kitchen as I serve myself. "What do you want to drink?"

"Do you have lemonade?"

"Sure do."

He sets my glass back in front of me, getting a soda for himself and sitting across from me. As I finish my salad, he reaches across the table, taking my free hand in his and gently slipping our fingers together. "Do you like the pasta?" he asks timidly as I take a bit, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into my hand.

"It's fantastic," I assure him, squeezing his hand, "Did you know that fettucine alfredo's my favorite?"

He smiles sheepishly, "I might've asked around."

My heart swells in my chest. I'll never know what I did to deserve someone like him. "How sly of you," I tease, making him shrug and grin.

We both make small talk as we finish eating, and it is so much better than any date I've ever been on. I don't mind just hanging out with Kendall instead of going out someplace. For now, I actually prefer it. I want to take things slower, get to know everything about him and him with me. Have a more private relationship for a while. "I, uh, rented a movie," he says, poking at the last noodle on his plate with a fork.

I grin, currently in the midst of a miniature thumb war with his other hand, "What movie?"

"It's something like…My First Girlfriend, or…something," he blushes at the end, failing to hide the fact that he's absolutely humiliated to have such a movie in his possession.

I laugh, victoriously pinning down his thumb simultaneously. "I take it that this is a chick flick?" I snicker.

He looks up at me quickly, "Do you not like chick flicks?"

I laugh again, "Kendall, stop it."

His eyebrows raise with confusion, "Stop what?"

"Worrying so much," I chide him playfully, proudly pinning his thumb again.

"'M not worried," he grumbles, avoiding my eyes.

"Don't worry; it's cute," I give his hand a squeeze, "But…I'm fine with anything you want to do. As long as I get to be with you."

I'm blushing again by the time I finish, wanting to smack myself for how ridiculously cheesy that came out. Now he's smiling smugly at me, and he even manages to pin my thumb while I'm distracted. "No fair," I pout, which only makes him grin more.

"Well, I'm flattered, Millie," he says, "and I'm fine with doing anything you want to as well. Even watching…whatever that movie is. If you want to."

"Why not?" I laugh, and we get up from the table, "Maybe you deserve to watch it, to punish you for that low move you pulled against my poor thumb."  
He smiles again, his dimples showing, as I settle down against his side on the orange couch. "Alright then, I'll bear my punishment," he says, faking a strain to his voice, as if he's being forced to suffer some horrible ordeal. Which, who knows, maybe he is. "Just as long as I can hold your hand while it happens," he adds, nuzzling his nose against mine.

I nuzzle back, sliding my hand into his as I do, "Deal."

* * *

Turns out that My First Girlfriend really is some horrible ordeal. Go figure. The humor's horrible and the story's clichéd, and the only funny thing is how seriously the cast is taking their roles when they're really doing a terrible job. Kendall and I are both snorting with laughter halfway through, so maybe it's not a total loss. "Turn it off," I eventually beg, "My eyes can't take any more!"

He wipes at his eyes, still snickering as he turns off the TV. "Wow, that was really bad," he says, taking a deep breath to finally stop his laughter, "I'm sorry you had to endure that during our first date."

I would laugh, except _date._ _Our_ first date. _This_ is my first date with Kendall. I hadn't thought of it like that. _Wow._ I swallow roughly.

"Millie? Millie, what's wrong?" Kendall asks suddenly, those beautiful green eyes apprehensive.

I smile up at him weakly, "This…_this_ is our first date." Saying it out loud almost makes me shiver. _I cannot believe I'm on a date with Kendall Knight._

He grins at me softly, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Our eyes are locked, him staring into mine and mine into his until both of our smiles falter away. I feel like I can't breathe as he begins to lean in. _I've done this before, why am I nervous now?_ I gasp softly as he presses his lips against mine, the familiar blood rush accompanying the amazing feeling. Both of our eyes flutter shut. This kiss is different than our others. It isn't rushed; neither of us has to be somewhere. We can just sit here and be with each other for as long as we want.

His lips move against mine gently, and I force mine to move in rhythm with his, even though part of me wants to just sit there and absorb every feeling that's shooting through my body right now. He's such an amazing kisser. _No, he's so amazing._ I could do this forever.

Soon our lips are meshing together more quickly, and my hands reach up and sift through his hair on instinct. I feel his hands wrap around my body, holding me against him. "Millie," he pants quietly as we break the kiss, both of us gasping for breath.

But I don't give him time to finish his thought. _I want more._ I mash my lips against his again as soon as we've caught our breath, leaving no room for any protests from him. But he's definitely not objecting as he begins to kiss me back, more desperately this time, making my heart race. I pull him closer by his hair, and his arms constrict around my waist. I slowly slide one leg up, hooking it around his hips, refusing to let him leave me. He tilts his head ever so slightly, changing the angle of the kiss just a bit, and it's even better than before. My body is numb with pleasure, and my hands might be shaking. I don't know and I honestly don't care. I just want to keep kissing Kendall like this forever. And ever and ever and-

"Kendall?"

We both jolt, jumping away from each other like we were struck by lightning at the sound of a voice. I didn't even hear the door open. Kendall's hair is mussed from where I was holding it and I'm sure I look a little less presentable than before myself. I gasp when I see who's standing there in the kitchen, scowling at Kendall.

"L-Logan, buddy, uh, how was the museum?" Kendall stutters, trying to act as calm as possible. _There's no way he didn't see us. He had to have seen us. Oh my gosh._

"It closed two hours ago," Logan says coldly, eying me briefly before looking back at Kendall. _He knows. Why else would I be in the apartment alone with Kendall? Oh my gosh, he knows!_

Kendall opens his mouth to say something, but Logan cuts him off. "You know, I thought Jo might've been exaggerating," Logan snaps, "I thought she might've convinced herself she'd seen things she actually hadn't, because she was hysterical or something. I told myself there was no way my friend would ever do something that low, that she must be overreacting because my friends are always there for me."

He looks at me one last time, something I can't make out flickering across his face as he does before he glowers back at Kendall. "Well, I was wrong," he seethes.

"Enjoy making out with the girl who means the world to me," he growls, storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Kendall stares after him, shocked at what had just happened. He turns back to me, his eyes looking suspiciously watery. "I…that was…wow," he mumbles, pushing a shaky hand through his hair.

"Oh Kendall," I wrap my arms around him, hugging him, wishing I knew what to say to fix things. His head rests on my shoulder and mine on his, both of us just cradling each other, trying to think of something we could do to solve this.

After a few moments, he exhales shakily into my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly, "Thanks, Millie. I…I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be," I force a smile, as I stroke his cheek, "We'll figure this out."

He grins back feebly, "You're right. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend."

"Me too," I reply.

He kisses my cheek, helping me up from the couch. "I'll walk you up to your apartment. And…I'll talk to Logan tonight before this gets any more out of hand."

"And I'll talk to Jo the next time I see her," I promise, even though I had hoped for her to be more in love with Logan by the next time I saw her. That would've been nice.

"Okay," he nods somewhat confidently, opening the door for me as we leave the apartment. We don't say anything else as we ride the elevator to the fourth floor, or as he walks me to 4J. I hesitate at my door, hoping for a goodbye kiss, but not sure if he wants to after what happened the last time we kissed. But just as I'm turning the doorknob and easing the door open, he bends down, brushing my hair aside, and kisses me, short and soft.

"Sleep well," he says quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And suddenly, Logan and Jo don't matter so much anymore as I close the door behind me. And yeah, I am _definitely_ going to be sleeping well now.


End file.
